1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for reusing the thermal expansion energy of a substance and, more particularly, to a method for reusing the expanded substance, using the thermal expansion energy from heating the substance. The substance is thermal expansion energy is used as expansion energy, and the expanded substance can be reused by raising the substance to a high temperature range the first given heat getting a lift chemical bond from the energy of the expanded substance, which applies a mechanism that the bonding energy is equal to the decomposing energy
2. Description of Related Art
Until now, the heat used to increase the temperature of a substance for example, water, and expand the substance, has been disposed without a reusing procedure as it is emitted after a one time expansion of the substance. For example, a boiler in a general power plant is heated to convert water into high-pressure water vapor, which is used for driving a turbine and then converted to a low-temperature water vapor with a large volume.
This water vapor is cooled and radiates heat using seawater etc., in order to be condensed into water again. Water vapor changes into water after radiating all the heat first given in a boiler. And then, the water is infused into the boiler and heated again to generate a high-pressure water vapor. This procedure is repeated.
In general, a propulsive energy from matter for example, power plants, rockets and the like obtains propulsive energy from bond reaction of hydrogen and oxygen. That is, the method for using thermal expansion energy of the conventional substance is limited to only the first exothermal expansion, for example, H.sub.2 +O--(the first exothermal expansion .Arrow-up bold.).fwdarw.H.sub.2 O(shrinkage).
Therefore, the energy required for the thermal expansion is not reused and all the first given heat in the power plant is radiated through the repeated procedure of heating and cooling. This causes waste of energy resources and air pollution such as thermal pollution, and involves a problem that enormous energy needed to propel artificial satellites also depends on the only the first expansion energy.